


Angel in blue jeans

by 1toomany



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Gallavich AU, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1toomany/pseuds/1toomany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never kissed on the lips, David would try ever so often but gave up eventually. Ok, there might have been some moments when Mickey was too drunk or too high to care and he would kiss his way down David’s chest or nibble around his neck but that was it. </p><p>But this...the I love you? Fuck no. That’s the road Mickey would never take, no matter what and definitely no matter who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel in blue jeans

 

A sound of a bedside clock ticking echoed across the room and the bed creaked with every thrust Ian gave.

Tick-tock, tick-tock...

Annoyed, he loosened his grip on Shawn’s hips and pulled out, much to his boyfriend’s disapproval. He wiped his sweaty hands on the white cotton bed covers and got off the bed, stumbling through the mess of clothes scattered over the floor. He muttered a silent _‘shit’_  and pulled  the empty condom off before going to the bathroom and dropping it in the trash can, closing the door behind him. He stood next to the sink and opened the faucet, ignoring Shawn’s complaints from the other side of the door. The cold water felt good on his face. Soothing, calming.

A sharp knock  startled him and he turn the faucet down, running his damp fingers through his hair and shaking off small droplets from his face before reaching for the knob. Shawn was standing leaned against the doorframe naked, with arms folded across his chest and a questioning look in his eyes. Ian paused for a second, eyeing his still naked boyfriend up and down and opened his mouth as he was about to say something but instead just shouldered him and made his way into the living room, not looking back.

“What the fuck? Ian?” Shawn walked up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder, making him face him. “What’s the matter? Did I do something wrong? Tell me,” he demanded.

“Oh now you talk,” Ian sneered and bent down to rummage through the pile on the floor looking for his boxers and pants. “Funny, ‘cause a minute ago you were silent as a stone in there,” he put them on and sat on the edge of the couch nodding towards the bedroom.

“Excuse me?” Shawn furrowed and moved to sit next to him but Ian got up before Shawn even made the first step towards the bed.

He stood in front of him nervously rubbing his forehead. He pretty much knew what he was about to say so there was no point in dragging things out more than they already were. After all, it had  been a fucking year and he was really tired of all this. He had been going over this in his head more than a dozen times by now  but somehow ended up stalling it further more every single time. Well this was going to be the last one.

He sighed and took a step closer to Shawn. He reached out as if to touch his boyfriend’s shoulder but pulled his hand back, not missing the look of disappointment and hurt in the other man’s eyes.

“Look Shawn, I don’t think I can do this any more,” he said calmly.

“Do what anymore?” Shawn asked, “Ian, you’re freaking me out here, what’s wrong?” He pleaded with a sincere look in his eyes. Ian was more than familiar with that look, he saw it more than once in this past year and it always seemed to had been working, but now all Ian felt was saturation. Love was nowhere near them anymore. If it ever really was.

“This,” Ian motioned between them, “you and me, our relationship or whatever we have… had,” he corrected himself and continued despite Shawn’s attempt to speak. “It’s not working for me anymore, and I know you have been feeling the same these past few weeks. And don’t deny it, I know you, and I know when you’re not telling the truth.” he concluded.

“What are you talking about, I don’t feel any different then I always have,” Shawn assured, “I just sensed that you were upset so I tried to back off for awhile, y’know, just wanted to let you deal with whatever had been going on at work lately.”

“Oh cut the crap, Shawn,” Ian snorted at him, “we both know this is not working anymore for neither of us.”

“Is this your way of saying that you need some space to think things over or something? ‘Cause if it is you know i would give you all the time in the world to-”

“Jesus Christ, you’re doing it again!” Ian exclaimed and threw his hand up in the air in exasperation, “I don’t need some fucking time, I need you to understand that we are over!”

“But why?... I mean, you never… I never...we were good and I thought-”

“Thought what? That we’re gonna live happily ever after, have a house, buy a dog… What?”

“I don’t know, maybe, I mean… I don’t understand, I was good, I did everything you told me. I don’t see where all this is coming from,” Shawn wondered and Ian knew that what he was about to say would hurt Shawn but enough time had passed already. A year of waiting for Shawn to change, of waiting for things to come around, for his boyfriend to stop following him around like a lost puppy. He was done waiting.

“That’s the problem right there! You did everything _I_ said, everything _I_ wanted but you never did what _you_ wanted.”

“But I just wanted to make you happy… ”

“And I was, don’t think I wasn’t,” Ian came closer to Shawn and gently placed his hands to his shoulders. “But you weren’t the same after a while. You’ve changed, you stopped being… well, _you_.” Ian said and cupped his now ex-boyfriends face running his thumbs over the soft skin of Shawn’s cheekbones. “You tried to be a good boyfriend, I get that, but it didn’t mean you had to do everything I said. You always said ok when I would tell you I didn’t want to go out, you let me make all the decisions about where were we gonna go to dinner, or which movie were we gonna go see. Jesus, even when we had sex you were always quiet, just like tonight.”

“But I didn’t want to be too loud, I know you once told me to quiet down a bit so I guessed you didn’t like it when I was being loud,” Shawn shrugged his shoulders and looked at Ian with desperation. “I don’t want you to be mad at me, I wanna be good for you.”

“You were good for me Shawn, it’s just.. The reason I told you to quiet down was because we were at the wedding, nobody needed to hear us fucking in the bathroom, it didn’t mean you should always be quiet. You were different before. I miss the Shawn I met in that coffee shop over a year ago, the one that use to talk dirty in my ear or push me into the alley and blew me against the wall in broad daylight… What happened to _that_ Shawn?” Ian released his hold on Shawn’s cheeks and bent down to pick up his shirt from the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed and was not surprised at all when Shawn followed him.

Shawn put one hand on Ian’s knee and ran the other through soft red hair. Ian closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, they were together a little over a year and there were still some feelings involved. It just wasn’t enough anymore, at least not from Ian’s part.

“I’m sorry, I really am. Had I known that you were so unhappy I would have change something,” Shawn whispered but Ian shook his head and moved the blonde’s  hand away from his hair.

“I don’t think it would have made any difference, it’s too late to change anything,” he looked at the man in front of him and continued “But you are a great guy Shawn, and beautiful and smart, honest… You have all the best qualities in the world, anyone should be lucky to have you.”

“Yeah, anyone but you… ” Shawn lowered his head and muttered silently but loud enough for Ian to hear. He took Shawn’s hands into his own and put them on his chest.

“Look, one day you’re gonna find a guy that will appreciate you and love you the way you deserve to be loved. I _did_ love you too, don’t ever doubt that, and there will always be a special place in my heart for you. But I don’t want to lead you on anymore, and I would really want us to stay friends y’know? Maybe have some coffee every now and then?... Huh?” He smiled and was happy when he saw Shawn smile back.

“Ok, yeah… Coffee, sure,” Shawn nodded and snuffed. Ian could see his eyes starting to water so he gave him a big hug and a soft kiss on the lips. It didn’t surprise him when Shawn tightened his grip around his shoulders; the guy still loved him after all.

“Listen, I’m gonna be here sometime tomorrow to pick up my stuff ok?  But I’ll call you first so you don’t have to wait up for me,” Ian freed himself from the hug and gave Shawn one last kiss on the cheek before leaving his apartment for good.

 

***

 

“Jesus Christ Mandy! Could you at least close your goddamn door! No one wants to see that shit! Fuck… ”

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for work or something, jerk?” Mandy rolled on top of Derek and flipped her brother off, laughing against her boyfriend ’s lips.

“I _am_ getting ready bitch, it’s just your fucking giggling that’s annoying the shit outta me. And who the fuck giggles anymore, what are you, five? ” Mickey yelled from the bathroom shaking his head and fixing his hair. There was already a great amount of gel there but he figured one more scoop wouldn’t kill him.

“You’re just jealous ‘cause David broke up with you,” she mocked him from her bedroom, slapping Derek’s hand away when he tried to reach under her panties to grab her ass, “not in front of him, Jesus...” she whispered and got up from the bed ignoring her boyfriends protest. She leaned against the bathroom door frame and nodded at her brother. “You’re planning on gettin’ laid after work?”

“Fuck you, like I’m tellin’ you that,” Mickey puffed and shook his head in disbelief.

“Well if you are, it should be a fuckin’ time… That’s all I’m sayin’,” Mandy shrugged her shoulder and continued “You are a pain in the ass when you’re not gettin’ any.”

“Oy, since when is my sex life any of your damn business?”

“Since David broke up with you. You’ve been dragging around the apartment like a dying cat for two weeks now. That shit is starting to get fucking annoying,”  she explained.

“For your information I broke up with David, fuck you very much… and I don’t expect you to understand my life so go back to your man and do whatever the fuck you two do when I’m not around here,” he pushed pass her and grabbed his keys from the holder before exiting the apartment. “And I might be a little late, so don’t wait up!” he yelled behind.

“Right, ‘cause I always do!” Mandy yelled back rolling her eyes at her idiot brother.

 

***

 

_“Mickey c’mon… I’m sorry, it just slipped out, I… I  didn’t mean it… ” David was kneeling on his bed naked, still trying to catch his breath watching Mickey get dressed on the other side of the room. “I take it back, ok? I don’t love you. There, you happy now?” he asked._

_“Shut up,” Mickey whispered zipping his pants and looking around for  his shirt  “just...shut the hell up.”_

_“C’mon, at least let me finish you off.”_

_“‘M fine,” Mickey waved him off and sat on the couch lighting a cigarette._

_“You’re not fine, besides, I still owe you an orgasm… ” David smirked quirking his eyebrows and came to stand next to where Mickey was sitting. He stood behind him and ran his hands over Mickey’s chest, leaning down to plant a kiss on his neck. But Mickey batted his hands away abruptly and turned to face him._

_“Why the fuck did you say that you… y’know?” he asked David._

_“What? That I love you?” David wondered._

_“Shut up, don’t say that.” Mickey gritted his teeth. “You’ ve ruined everything now, man,” he laughed and shook his head._

_“Just because I said I lo-,” he stopped when Mickey sent him a death glare. “We’ve been seeing each other for over five months now, it shouldn’t come as a shock to you that I said what I said.”_

_“We haven’t been_ seeing _each other David, we’ve been_ fucking _each other. That’s different.” Mickey retorted and didn’t miss the look of disappointment in David’s brown eyes._

_Well it wasn’t Mickey’s fault if David somehow got the feeling that they were anything other than fuck buddies. God knows Mickey never did none of those boyfriend stuff, he was perfectly happy with the arrangment they’d established from the very beginning. They would get together three, maybe four times a week and David would usually fuck him into the mattress or against the kitchen counter._

_They didn’t go out on dates or watch movies together (well there was that one time David was in the neighborhood and texted Mickey who texted him back saying that he had the place to himself and David knocked on his door two minutes later. But just as they were about to take off their clothes Mandy came home early and Mickey had no other choice than to introduce him to his sister as his friend. Sure Mandy never bought it, and they ended up playing video games for the rest of the day.)_

_They never kissed on the lips, David would try ever so often but gave up eventually. Ok, there might have been some moments when Mickey was too drunk or too high to care and he would k_ _iss his way down David’s chest or nibble around his neck but that was it._

_But this...the I love you? Fuck no. That’s the road Mickey would never take, no matter what and definitely no matter who._

 

_He took a long drag from his cigarette and gathered the rest of his clothes. He turned around  and faced still naked David one more time before heading out of the apartment and closing the door behind him without a word. He ignored David’s rants behind closed doors begging him to come back._

 

  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
